Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device and an operating method thereof.
Description of Related Art
A semiconductor memory device is a memory device realized using a semiconductor such as Si (silicon), Ge (germanium), GaAs (gallium arsenide), InP (indium phosphide), and the like. Semiconductor memory devices may be largely classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
A volatile memory device is a memory device from which stored data is erased once power supply is cut off. Examples of volatile memory devices include a SRAM (Static RAM), DRAM (Dynamic RAM), and SDRAM (Synchronous DRAM). A nonvolatile memory device is a memory device where stored data is retained even when the power supply is cut off. Examples of nonvolatile memory devices include a ROM (Read Only Memory), PROM (Programmable ROM), EPROM (Electrically Programmable ROM), EEPROM (Electrically Erasable and Programmable ROM), flash memory, PRAM (Phase-change RAM), MRAM (Magnetic RAM), RRAM (Resistive RAM), and FRAM (Ferroelectric RAM). Flash memory devices may be classified into NOR type flash memory devices and NAND type flash memory devices.